The purposes of this investigation are to: a) determine if self hypnosis with a specific suggestion to prevent distress results in a reduction in distress in a large cohort of children undergoing hepatitis B vaccination; and b) determine if self hypnosis with a specific suggestion to increase immune response results in an increase in antibody to hepatitis B surface antigen (Anti-HBs) levels following immunization in a large cohort of children undergoing hepatitis B vaccination. We have enrolled 125 subjects. Ninety subjects have completed the entire intervention and have received renumeration. We intend to enroll 192 subjects. Thirty-two more have been scheduled, and we have yet to identify the remaining 35 subjects. Recruitment efforts continue through IRB-approved methods including brochures distributed to enrolled subjects and other means.